Sheep in Wolves Clothing
by SSBFreak
Summary: (Finished!) We all know that Samus denies being a Karayan. But, what if he was denying the truth? (Dedicated to DEL!)
1. Starting Life

Chapter one: Starting Life  
  
The sun was starting to vanish over the horizon for the village of Karaya. Luckily, the day was great. The people of the village had farmed superb crops, and the wonderful weather gave every child in the village a beautiful day to play around. To any other person, the day couldn't have been any better.  
  
But to one man, his day was about to get even more wonderful.  
  
A young Karayan man quickly paced around in front of his hut, where the local was currently tending to the man's wife. He was tall, had whitish hair and wore an outfit made of neat Karayan leather. His sandals, however, seemed a size too small, as most of his toes were sticking out of the sandal and hanging over the ground.  
  
The reason his day was going to get better was the fact that he was about to become a father.  
  
The young man suddenly froze in his steps and winced in pain as he held the scar he had along the back of his neck which he had bravely took for his wife a few years ago.  
  
His name was Tyron, a brave soldier and the current tutor of a sixteen year- old lad named Beecham. The teen had said that he wanted to master his ability with a sword so he could one day protect the chief-to-be, Lucia, whom was currently eleven.  
  
While he was a respected man, Tyron was questioned for marrying the woman who was now his wife. Why, you may ask?  
  
She was a Harmonian spy.  
  
Yes, that's right, a Harmonian spy. However, Tyron's wife, Kelsey, insists that the following story is true:  
  
Kelsey worked for a high-ranking Harmonian general up until a few years ago. Her job was to scout out the enemy, hang around a while and report back, explaining their strategy. Kelsey didn't have a problem with this until her employer started targeting villages and towns who would never raise a weapon unless heavily provoked. Quickly becoming fed up with how corrupt her employer was become, Kelsey fled Harmonia, hoping that she wouldn't have been found out. Unfortunately, her wishes weren't granted. As she was running through the Grasslands in hopes of coming across someplace that could take her in, several Harmonian soldiers ambushed Kelsey. She was no match for them, and was quickly overpowered. However, as she was being led away, a young Karayan man leapt at one of the soldiers and attacked. The soldiers released Kelsey and started to gang up on the young man, but he proved superior, quickly cutting the soldiers down. The Karayan man came out victorious, but not before taking a sword blow to the back of the neck. Afterwards, the man introduced himself as Tyron and led the extremely grateful Kelsey back to Karaya, where the chief said she was welcome as long as she didn't try anything that would be traitorous. Kelsey instantly agreed, saying that she would never betray the village that took her in.  
  
At least, that's the story that Kelsey says. Tyron can back her up on everything after he arrived to help her, and even says that he believes the whole story.  
  
Tyron stopped pacing when he heard footsteps coming from behind. Looking over his left shoulder, he saw a young Lucia and a teenage Beecham walking up to him. Seeing them coming, Tyron turned around completely to look at the young Karayans.  
  
"What's up, you two?" Tyron asked.  
  
"Tyron, we're just worried about the baby." Lucia said.  
  
"Yeah. What if the baby looked like its mother and didn't have tanned skin?" Beecham continued.  
  
"I would still love it." Tyron replied simply. "It would be my child, and I intend to treat it like it."  
  
Lucia shook her head. "That's not what we're talking about. If the baby looked like a Harmonian, the people tracking Kelsey could find out where she is, invade the village and kill both your wife and child."  
  
Tyron froze. He never thought about that. It would be true, seeing a Harmonian child living in a Karayan village would raise attention because it was so unusual and it would raise much more attention than seeing Kelsey because she looked somewhat like a Karayan to begin with because of a newly- acquired tan.  
  
After a moment of thought, Tyron stood straight and look at the two youngsters. "I swear I won't let that happen. I'll protect them both with my life."  
  
Beecham sighed. "Okay, sir. Just as long as you know what could happen."  
  
Lucia smacked Beecham upside the head. "Don't say stuff like that, Beecham! I trust Tyron and I know he's not gonna let anything happen."  
  
Beecham rubbed the back of his head, where Lucia had struck. "Hey, hey! I was just kidding!"  
  
Lucia shook her head, said her goodbye to Tyron, turned around and walked away, followed closely by Beecham.  
  
Watching the two walk off, Tyron chuckled to himself, mentally saying to himself that it looked like Beecham had feelings for the young Lucia.  
  
The young man took his attention away from Beecham and Lucia to look at one of the huts, where a Karayan woman about the same age as he was sitting, knitting what looked like a small shirt out of Karayan leather. Tyron smirked as he walked over to Luce. He knew Luce didn't have any children, so he knew that she was knitting for a certain child in the village, like she had done so many times in the past.  
  
Luce looked up from where she sat and saw Tyron coming. She smiled warmly. "Why, hello Tyron." She said.  
  
"Hello, Luce." Tyron replied. "I see you're knitting again. Who's the lucky one this time? Anne?"  
  
Luce chuckled lightly. "Oh, no. I've already knitted for that sweet little angel." She stated with a smile. "This is for YOUR child."  
  
Tyron's eyes widened as he looked at the tiny shirt Luce was knitting. He turned his gaze back to Luce and smiled. "Why, thank you, Luce. I'm very touched by your kindness."  
  
Luce sighed happily. "Your very welcome." She said. "I've always loved knitting for the young ones."  
  
Tyron chuckled as he shook his head back and forth. "Luce, sometimes I get the feeling that you care too much."  
  
"Well, sometimes, I think that too." Luce replied. "But looking at the adorable eyes of the children seems to make it all worth it."  
  
"I guess so." Tyron said. "Well, again I thank you in advance, Luce."  
  
Luce again smiled. "It's always my pleasure."  
  
Bidding farewell to Luce, Tyron walked back to his hut, where he continued to pace impatiently.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, Tyron noticed someone leaving the hut. The elderly man that came out was also a Karayan and also wore Karayan leather, but carried a doctor's bag in his had.  
  
Tyron immediately approached the doctor. "How is she, doc?" he asked.  
  
The doctor smiled at Tyron. "She's doing fine." He said. "And so is your new son."  
  
"Son?" Tyron asked, tears starting to roll down his face.  
  
"Yes, it is." The doctor replied, holding out his hand to Tyron. "Congratulations."  
  
Tyron gladly shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you so much, doc." He said. "Is there anything I could do to repay you?"  
  
The doctor simply shook his head. "It's quite alright, Tyron. I'm just glad to see my patients happy."  
  
After receiving another thanks from Tyron, the doctor started his trek back to his hut.  
  
After watching the doctor walk off, Tyron turned around and walked towards his hut. Pushing the soft entrance aside, Tyron walked into the hut.  
  
It didn't take very long for Tyron to find his wife, as he instantly spotted her lying on the bed, a small child in her arms. Tyron smiled and walked over to his completed family. Upon closer inspection, Tyron inwardly sighed with relief when he saw that the boy indeed had Karayan skin. He was currently sleeping.  
  
Kelsey saw Tyron and smiled. "Hey." She said softly.  
  
"Hey." Tyron whispered back. He got down beside the bed and gently wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder as he looked at his new son.  
  
"He's a very beautiful boy." Tyron observed.  
  
"Yes he is." A tear-stained Kelsey replied. "What shall we call him?"  
  
"We can't give him a Harmonian name." Tyron stated. "If we did, it would attract the soldiers."  
  
"That's right. We'd have to give him a Karayan name." Kelsey replied.  
  
"But what?"  
  
Kelsey took a good, hard looked into the closed eyes of her son. For some reason, a name seemed to roll off her tongue.  
  
"Cyra."  
  
Tyron smiled as he repeated the name, slowly nodding his head. "Cyra."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Well, chapter one finished. I'll try to work on the next chapter after the next chapter for Juggler's Rage is up. And yes, 'Cyra' is actually Samus. But you'll see what happens in the next few chapters. DEL!, did you receive my e-mail yet? I sent one a couple weeks ago and never got a reply so I sent out another. Anyway, please read and review! 


	2. First Death

Chapter two: First Death  
  
Seven years passed. Cyra had already matured into a fine boy, quickly becoming eager to head off into adventure when he got old enough.  
  
Cyra always spent many hours watching his father train Beecham, who was currently twenty-three. The small boy had been fascinated with swords since the first day he saw his father training the young Beecham. Sometimes, he mother came with him to watch Tyron teaching, and she could always see a twinkle in his eye, showing fascination.  
  
When he wasn't watching his father, Cyra loved playing with the other Karayan children, but the one he loved playing with the most was his close friend Anne, who was only a few months older than him. The two always loved playing together, and had been close friends since Cyra was three.  
  
Currently, Tyron had taken Beecham out on a hunting mission to practice his stealth. Cyra and several Karayan kids, Anne included, were playing a friendly game of tag, as Kelsey and Luce watched. Again, Luce was knitting for a young newborn child as she sat on her chair outside of her hut. Kelsey sat beside her, watching all the children play.  
  
Kelsey sighed and smiled. "Just look at all the kids playing, Luce." She said. "They all have such a wonderful time together."  
  
Luce looked up from her knitting to watch all the children. She smiled warmly and nodded her head. "Indeed. And just look at young Cyra. He looks like he's having the time of his life."  
  
Kelsey nodded. "He's always loved playing with other kids."  
  
"He's going to grow up to be a fine man." Luce said confidently.  
  
"Yes. I believe so, too." Cyra's mother replied. "And the way he's always playing with Anne, I'd guess that they're going to fall in love when they're older."  
  
Luce let out a light chuckle at the Harmonian's words. "Kelsey, I think I agree with you on that. Both of those youngsters are always talking together when they're not playing with the other kids."  
  
Suddenly, Kelsey heard someone approaching. She turned her head and saw an eighteen year-old Lucia walking over to her. Kelsey smiled. "Hello, Lucia." She greeted.  
  
Lucia returned the smile. "Hello, Kelsey. How's everything going?"  
  
Kelsey nodded once. "Fine. Luce and I are just watching the kids playing." She replied.  
  
"Your son simply loves playing with the others, doesn't he?" Lucia asked, cracking a smirk.  
  
Kelsey nodded again. Suddenly, she noticed a long, thin object coiled around a loop on her pants. "Is that a whip?" She asked.  
  
Lucia pulled the weapon from her belt and looked at it. "It is. I decided to take up self-defense." She replied simply. "I'm the future chief of Karaya and I don't want to rely on the soldiers to protect me all the time."  
  
Luce smiled, seemingly understanding what Lucia was saying. "I'm very proud of you, Lucia. You're finally looking out for yourself."  
  
"Thank you, Luce." Lucia said.  
  
The children's game continued for another good half an hour before everyone had to go in for supper. Tyron hadn't come back yet, so Cyra decided to stay outside for a little while more. Anne decided to keep him company and stay outside too. The two kids sat on a hill, overlooking a vast part of Armur Plains. The sun was just beginning to set, but was still high enough to shine brightly on the two kids.  
  
The two were silent for what seemed like an eternity for Anne. Finally, she dicided to speak up.  
  
"The sky looks really neat around this time." Anne said.  
  
"Yeah." Cyra replied. "It's really cool how the sky turns red when the sun goes down. I don't know why, but I think it's neat how we always get a great day if the sky's red at night."  
  
Anne nodded. The two continued to stare off at the sky before Cyra spoke again. "That was a great game we had with the others."  
  
The Karayan girl smiled. "Yeah. Tag's my favourite game to play."  
  
"I wonder who invented it." Cyra thought out loud. His question went unanswered as the two children continued staring at the setting sun.  
  
After another couple minutes, Cyra spoke again. "Whaddya wanna do when you grow up, Anne?"  
  
Anne thought for a minute, then gave her answer. "I dunno. Maybe I wanna own a store of my own, serving anyone who needs help."  
  
"That's cool." Cyra replied as he looked at Anne.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Cyra was silent. Finally, he replied. "I wanna learn how to fight with swords." He said. "Then, be able to protect someone very special. Just like Beecham is trying."  
  
Anne stared at Cyra with wide eyes. "Wow! That sounds so cool!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Cyra asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Anne stared at Cyra. "Don't worry, Cyra. I really think you'll be able to do that if you want. You just really need to wanna do it."  
  
"Oh, I do!" Cyra replied excitedly. "And I really think that you'll open up a store of your own some time."  
  
"Thanks, Cyra."  
  
When the two children turned back to the horizon, they expected to simply stare at the sun. But something else caught their eyes. A young man approaching the main area of Karaya, battered and bruised.  
  
Cyra recognized the figure. "Hey! That's Beecham!"  
  
Anne jumped to her feet as Cyra did the same. "Let's go see him! He looks hurt!"  
  
Cyra nodded as the two children turned around and ran through the village. They quickly came upon the young man standing at the front path, most of the villagers surrounding him. It was indeed Beecham. He had scratches on several parts of his face, his hair was messed up and his clothes were ripped in several places, but it was nothing too major. He breathed heavily as he tried to keep himself standing upright. As Cyra and Anne reached the crowd, Lucia spoke up.  
  
"Beecham! What happened?!" She cried.  
  
"We were attacked." Beecham said in between breaths. "By several strange soldiers." He breathed in once to calm himself down. "These guys were unlike anything I've ever seen. They're not Zexen or Calerian." He gulped. "Master Tyron and I tried fighting them off, but they were really tough. By the time I killed the last one, I was barely standing."  
  
Kelsey looked around. After a few seconds, she turned back to Beecham. "Where's Tyron?"  
  
Beecham was silent. He looked down as a shadow covered his face. Kelsey instantly realized what had happened. She gasped and covered her mouth, tears starting to form under her eyes. "No! No! He can't be!"  
  
Beecham sighed. "It was a cheap shot. Master Tyron was fighting one of the soldiers while another sneaked up behind him. By the time Tyron saw what was going to happen, it was too late." He looked up and stared at Kelsey, tears running down his face. He walked towards the Harmonian woman and held out an object. "Before he died, Master Tyron asked me to give this to you."  
  
A tear-stained Kelsey looked down at the object in Beecham's hand and saw a Karayan sword. Tyron's sword.  
  
"He also said to give it to Cyra when the time was right." Beecham continued. He lowered his head again. "I'm sorry about this, Kelsey. He was a great man."  
  
Kelsey looked at Beecham and forced a weak smile behind her heavy tears. She couldn't get words to come from her mouth, so she nodded at Beecham.  
  
Suddenly, Kelsey felt a tug on her pant leg. Looking down, she saw her teary-eyed son staring up at her. Kelsey got down on one knee and embraced her son, both of them crying heavily. Just looking at the two cause even the toughest Karayan in the crowd to become misty-eyed.  
  
That day, the whole village was in remorse, as they had just lost a great man. To Cyra, however, he had lost much more than that.  
  
He had lost a father.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Okay. Sorry if this chapter is short, but I tried making it as long as I could. Eventually, as the story progresses, I'll explain why Samus says that he comes from a town by the sea and why he denies being a Karayan. My next stop is my one-shot Nadir fic, which I'll have up as quick as I can. Please read and review! 


	3. Driven Away

Chapter three: Driven Away  
  
Another seven years passed since Cyra had lost his father. Currently, he was a young fourteen-year old, always feeling ready to take on anything that was thrown at him. He wanted to find whoever had sent the soldiers to kill Tyron and destroy them. On a lighter note, he had also become even closer friends with Anne. While he didn't want to admit it, he had a crush on her.  
  
Lucia, twenty-five, was now the chief of the village and was living up to her word on keeping the village safe. She had proven herself worthy in battle, using her whip as a weapon. Beecham was thirty by now, and had received his dream job as Lucia's protection.  
  
At long last, Luce had a baby. The now-middle aged woman was so glad to finally have a child to call her own after taking care of so many others in the past. The child was a boy, who Luce named Lulu.  
  
Luce wasn't the only one who had a baby. Lucia also became a mother, to a boy named Hugo. He was already three years old, and was destined to become Lucia's successor as clan chief.  
  
Because Cyra was so fueled for revenge against the person responsible for his father's death, he instantly wanted to train in fighting. He trained under Beecham, and quickly got the hang of sword fighting.  
  
Currently, Cyra was walking through the village with Anne, both talking to each other.  
  
"So how'd your hunting trip with Beecham go?" Anne asked, pointing to the sack hanging over Beecham shoulder.  
  
"Great." Cyra replied with a smile. "I caught a couple Dark Hares. Man, those things are fast!"  
  
"I must admit that you're getting really good with a sword." Anne complimented. "Beecham's training you well."  
  
"Thanks, Anne." Cyra said.  
  
The two young teenagers looked at the Item shop and saw a young, four year- old girl running into the store, pulling her father by the arm.  
  
Cyra chuckled. "That Aila." He said. "She seems to be so into those items that she buys at the store."  
  
Anne also chuckled. "Have you seen the way she looks at a bow and arrow?" She asked. "It wouldn't surprise me if she grows up to be an archer."  
  
"Maybe so." Cyra said.  
  
The two continued talking for a while, until it was past six in the evening.  
  
Cyra sighed. "Sorry Anne, but I gotta go." He said. "Mom's probably waiting for me to come back with dinner."  
  
"Yeah. My parents are probably getting ready for supper too." Anne replied. "I'll see you around, Cyra." She said.  
  
Cyra bid her farewell as Anne walked off towards her hut. After she had gone in, Cyra turned around and walked towards his own hut.  
  
Pushing away the curtain at the door, Cyra walked into his home, where his mother was cutting some vegetables at a table. Hearing someone come in, Kelsey turned around to see her son walk into the hut with a sack. She smiled. "Did you catch anything, Cyra?" She asked.  
  
Cyra smirked as he walked up to the table. He opened the sack and reached in, pulling out two dead Dark Hares. "Just a couple hares, mom." Cyra replied.  
  
Kelsey beamed. "That's great! I can make a few dishes out of these!"  
  
Cyra helped his mother prepare supper, which took more than half an hour to set up. After setting everything up, mother and son enjoyed a great supper of three different dishes. Afterwards, the two started to put the dishes away.  
  
Kelsey looked at Cyra and decided to start a conversation. "Your hunting skills are getting better all the time, son." She said.  
  
"Beecham is a great teacher." Cyra replied. "But another reason I'm getting better is because I've got determination."  
  
{Just like Tyron...} Kelsey thought. Staring at Cyra, she suddenly felt something hot running down her face. She quickly wiped her tear away, hoping that her son didn't see her. However, he did.  
  
"What's wrong, mom?" Cyra asked, approaching his mother.  
  
"I-It's nothing, son." Kelsey replied quickly. "I'm just thinking about how much you look like your father."  
  
Cyra was silent as his mother suddenly started crying. Cyra too felt tears running down his face as he reached out and embraced his mother. Both mother and son cried as they held onto each other.  
  
Suddenly, the two heard a noise coming from outside. It almost sounded like horses galloping in the distance, coming closer with every passing second. They broke the embrace as they stared at the door. Kelsey quietly walked over to the door and slightly pushed the curtain aside, far enough to stare out the door.  
  
Cyra was wondering why his mother was being so quiet, and was even more surprised when her features became overcome with horror.  
  
"It's him!" Kelsey whispered.  
  
"Who, mom?" Cyra asked, slowly approaching his mother.  
  
Just as Cyra became within arm's reach, Kelsey turned around, grabbed her son's arm and pulled him farther from the door. She quickly led Cyra to a corner of the hut, which was surrounded by boxes. She picked Cyra up and placed him in the corner. She stared at him with pleading eyes. "No matter what happens, stay down!" She whispered.  
  
Cyra did as he was told and crouched down to keep hidden. He prepared for his mother to join him, but saw her run back into the center of the hut.  
  
{What is she thinking?!} Cyra thought.  
  
Kelsey stood still, her back turned to the door. Cyra was almost tempted to jump from his hiding place to get her, but was cut short when three tall figures threw open the curtain.  
  
Kelsey let out a gasp as she spun around. There, standing in front of her, was the man she had run away from so many years ago. He was tall, and had silver hair going up into a spike. He wore black and white armor and a green cape. He had two of his soldiers with him. When she saw him, Kelsey instantly started backing away.  
  
"Hello, Kelsey." The man said coldly.  
  
"S-Sir." A wide-eyed Kelsey replied.  
  
The man got straight to the point. "Did you REALLY think you could escape from me?" He quizzed. "Especially after I had some of my men kill your husband?"  
  
Cyra felt his heartbeat quicken. Standing before his mother was the same man who had his father killed.  
  
Kelsey continued backing away. "S-Sir, please..." She half-begged.  
  
"Go away?" The man asked, sounding like he finished what Kelsey was saying. "What you and your husband did was unforgivable! Your dear husband already paid, so now it's your turn!" He drew his sword and placed the point of the blade against Kelsey's neck.  
  
Kelsey struggled to swallow without letting the sword touch her skin. "Why do you take so much pleasure in killing?" She asked. "This doesn't solve anything!"  
  
The man chuckled. "But if I kill you, I'll have solved my problem, won't I?"  
  
"Solon, please!"  
  
The man addressed as 'Solon' quickly pulled his blade back and thrust it forward, stabbing Kelsey through the stomach. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in pain.  
  
Cyra's eyes sprang open. {NO!} His mind screamed. He didn't want to give away his position.  
  
Solon put his face close to the suffering Kelsey. "Think of it this way, my dear. You've paid your debt. I won't be after you anymore." He said with a chuckle.  
  
Tipping his sword down, Solon let Kelsey slide off the blade, letting her collapse to the floor. Staring down at her, the man grinned evilly.  
  
Suddenly, another soldier entered the hut. "General Jhee! We must leave!" He panted. "The soldiers are approaching!" Solon nodded as he and his soldiers left the hut.  
  
Cyra waited until the horses footsteps had vanished into nothing before leaping from his hiding spot and rushing to his mother's side. Cyra quickly got on his knees and held his mother's head.  
  
"Mom! Mom, please! Don't leave me alone!" Cyra begged, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
Although barely alive, Kelsey managed to look at her teenage son. She smiled weakly but warmly.  
  
"Mom!" Cyra cried. "Why didn't you hide with me?!"  
  
"If he came into the hut and didn't find me instantly, he'd search the hut, possibly finding you in the process." She replied. She was speaking surprisingly well for someone in her condition.  
  
Kelsey coughed a few times before looking back up at her son. "Cyra, please do me a favour." She said.  
  
"Anything, mom!" Cyra quickly replied. "Anything!"  
  
"You must leave Karaya." His mother replied. "Find somewhere else to live. Change your name. And most of all, deny being a Karayan at all costs."  
  
Cyra stared at his mother, bewildered at her statement. "Why must I do all this?"  
  
"If Solon finds you, and finds out that you're related to me, he'll kill you!" Kelsey replied. "If you're to escape his wrath and live, you must deny being a Karayan."  
  
Cyra suddenly realized the seriousness of his dying mother's voice. He quickly nodded. "Yes, mother! I'll do it!"  
  
Kelsey smiled warmly. She pointed to a sword leaning against a pole. "Take your father's sword. He wanted you to have it." She gently placed her hands on either side of her son's head and pulled him down, placing a final and gentle kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I love you, Cyra..." She said weakly.  
  
Suddenly, Kelsey's hands dropped from her son's head and went slack. Cyra instantly started sobbing as he hugged his deceased mother.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Cyra stood in front of his mother's grave with all the other Karayans gathered around as well. Tears streamed freely down his face, as well as most of the others as well.  
  
Cyra suddenly felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see a teary-eyed Anne staring back.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry, Cyra." Anne said.  
  
Cyra sighed sadly. "So am I."  
  
An hour passed. Cyra was upset at what he was going to do, but it was the final request of his mother. He walked out of his hut, placing his father's sword in the holster. He carried several provisions and quite a bit of potch. What he had would be able to last until he reached Caleria, where he'd restock.  
  
As Cyra approached the front 'gate' to the village, he saw the rest of the tribe standing there, waiting for him. Young Hugo was standing beside Lucia, and infant Lulu was sleeping in the arms of his mother.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Cyra?" Lucia asked, a single tear rolling down her face.  
  
"It was my mother's request, Chief Lucia." Cyra replied. "I must flee."  
  
Lucia nodded as she stepped aside to let Cyra pass. When Cyra approached the path leading down the hill, he stopped and turned around to stare at the rest of the tribe. "It grieves me that I have to leave, but my mother said before she died that I'd be in danger in I remained here." He looked down. "I shall miss everyone dearly."  
  
Cyra looked up from the ground to see a sniffling Anne walking through the crowd, towards him. "I-I-I'll miss you, Cyra." Anne sniffed. "Do you think we'll meet again someday?"  
  
Cyra nodded. "I hope so. In fact, I hope to see everyone here at some point in the future."  
  
After everyone said their goodbyes, Cyra thanked everyone. He said his final goodbye as he turned around and walked down the hill, leading away from the village.  
  
Lucia suddenly felt something tug at her leg. She looked down to see her young son staring up at her. "Mommy, where's Cywa going?" Young Hugo asked innocently.  
  
Anne watched silently as Cyra's figure vanished from sight. Fresh tears suddenly found their way to her face.  
  
"...Cyra..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: Well, that's another chapter done! At least I explained why Samus has a different name and denies being a Karayan.  
  
Heh. Bet you weren't expecting the villain to be Solon Jhee, were you? Well, he's not going to be making another appearance. At least, not for a while. :)  
  
Please read and review! 


	4. Arrival

Chapter four: Arrival  
  
The sun was rising. After leaving Karaya, Cyra bravely walked through Amur Plains, using his father's sword to skillfully defeat whatever creatures he came across.  
  
...  
  
Ah! Heck with it! Cyra was running through Amur Plains, fleeing in terror from a pack of severely ticked-off wild boars because he scared off a rabbit they were about to kill. Cyra was currently thinking of a way to lose the wild animals, but hadn't thought of a good idea yet.  
  
Suddenly, Cyra spotted a bush sticking in the ground. It looked big enough to hide him. An idea suddenly sprung into Cyra's mind. He only hoped that these wild boars were extremely stupid.  
  
Cyra dove into the bush, and not a moment too soon, for as soon as he was in the bush, the boars rushed past, and continued running.  
  
As soon as the boars were out of sight, Cyra got out of the bush. As he stood to his feet, Cyra exhaled in relief. He was now free to think of a place to go during his trek. What he knew was that he wanted to go far enough away from Karaya, but not too far in case he decided to come back to the Grasslands sometime. That took places like Harmonia off the list. He decided to go to Caleria to re-stock his supplies, as he would be pretty low by then.  
  
Soon, Cyra arrived at the Mountain Path. He knew which path to take to get to Caleria, so he had no worries of taking a wrong turn.  
  
During the climb up the mountain, Cyra encountered several enemies, but none more severe than a few giant butterflies. Eventually, after eating a quick lunch, Cyra came across the final fork in the path. Obviously, he couldn't go through the upper route, because it was being guarded by the extremely dangerous 'Twin Snake'. Cyra knew he couldn't fight it alone, so he had to think of some way to get by without fighting.  
  
Cyra stood behind a rock, making sure that the Twin Snake couldn't see him. The Karayan teenager breathed in and out a few times before putting his plan into action.  
  
He leapt from the rock and ran like heck.  
  
Cyra quickly ran past the Twin Snake before it could see him coming. Not bothering to look back, Cyra continued running down the lower path, towards Caleria.  
  
After finally stopping himself from running and catching his breath, Cyra continued his trek to Caleria. Sooner than later, he came across the desert town filled with people.  
  
It took Cyra a while but he finally managed to gather enough supplies to last him until he got to where he was going to go. Now what he needed to do was get himself some new clothes so he wouldn't be seen as a Karayan. He found a good clothing store a managed to use some more of his potch to buy some cheap clothes. He ended up getting a green shirt and brown boots to go with his normal, black pants.  
  
After buying his new outfit, Cyra realized that it was past dinner. After grabbing something to eat, Cyra decided to spend the night at the Inn, and set off in the morning.  
  
Cyra spent the rest of the day doing stuff around the town. He got some medicine from the item shop, got his weapon sharpened as best as he could and bought and attached a his very own rune, a wind rune to be exact.  
  
By the time it was past eleven, Cyra was already getting ready to go to sleep. He found it extremely hard to sleep because of the events that occurred a day ago, and he knew that the name 'Solon Jhee' would haunt him for the rest of his life. Eventually, Cyra finally managed to drift off to sleep.  
  
Getting up first thing in the morning, Cyra paid the innkeeper and left Caleria to continue his journey. He decided the night before where he was going to go. He knew the perfect place to go.  
  
Tinto.  
  
Leaving Caleria, it was only another few miles to the edge of Grasslands. Reaching the edge, Cyra stood at the top of a grassy hill, looking over the fast field of lush, green vegetation. Several mountains stood in the distance, making the field quite a sight to behold. And the fact that it was a wonderful day out made the scenery look even better.  
  
Eventually, after a good two days of travelling, Cyra finally approached the border of Tinto. Sporting his new outfit, Cyra walked into the land of Tinto.  
  
Cyra found himself spending a long amount of time looking around. Sure, Tinto had a good amount of forests and such, but the main city was what caught his attention the most. It seemed that wherever he went in the city, there was a large amount of people, either shopping, taking a walk or going home. Cyra looked around in awe, sure he had heard that Vinay del Zexay was really big, but THIS was something else! Even the normal homes of civilians looked really big to the young lad.  
  
Again, Cyra took this opportunity to re-stock, just in case he couldn't find anywhere here to stay. Apparently, Cyra had gathered up a fair amount of skill during his journey, so he quickly found a Training Center and increased some of his skills. His next stop was finding a Tutor so he could level up his wind magic skills higher.  
  
After he finished, Cyra looked around for somewhere he could stay, or someplace he could get a good job so this 'Solon Jhee' wouldn't think of finding him. What he needed to do was find a place that had a 'newspaper' so he could find job openings.  
  
Cyra soon found himself at an Inn. He got in the line of people at the counter inside, hoping to ask if the Inn had some sort of newspaper. However, something caught his eye: A large piece of paper hanging on the wall.  
  
The paper drawing his attention, Cyra left the line and walked over to the wall. On closer inspection, he found that the paper was indeed a newspaper. Rubbing his chin, Cyra quickly skimmed through the paper until he reached the section of job openings.  
  
Cyra sighed as he went through the article. Baker's apprentice, vaultkeeper, item shop worker. Nothing in the article seemed to interest Cyra. That is, until he came upon an opening close to the bottom of an article.  
  
'Guard/Attendant'.  
  
Cyra's eyes widened at the article. The perfect job to go unnoticed by anyone suspicious! It was decided. He would try out for the job of a guard and attendant. Looking at the address to apply, Cyra rushed out the door.  
  
Quickly finding the location of the great hall, residence of the mayor, from a passerby, Cyra bolted down the street, soon reaching city hall.  
  
Cyra took a quick break to catch his breath. He wanted to make sure he wasn't breathing hard when he applied. After making sure that he was ready, Cyra approached the door to the hall, which was guarded by a soldier.  
  
Seeing the teenager approaching, the soldier walked in front of the doorway and blocked it. Cyra was a little annoyed by this, but decided to remain polite. The guard looked down at Cyra. "What business do you have here?" He asked, clearly suspicious of the Karayan teen.  
  
"I-I'm here for the job." Cyra replied nervously. "You know. 'Guard/Attendant'?"  
  
The guard stood in silence for several seconds, and for a while, Cyra thought that he wasn't going to be let in, but finally, the guard replied. "Very well, you may proceed."  
  
The guard stepped away from the door, allowing Cyra to go in. Silently thanking him, Cyra pushed open the front door and went in.  
  
Inside, Cyra looked around in awe. Even the INSIDE of the building was huge! He quickly found a servant and was given directions to go. After nearly getting lost a few times, Cyra finally figured out where to go and managed to find his destination: A small room with a desk. A young man was sitting at it, looking at a clipboard.  
  
Hearing the door open, the man looked from his work and found himself staring at a teenage boy entering the room.  
  
"Yes? May I help you?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes, actually." Cyra replied. "I'm here for the job."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow. "Very well. Have a seat."  
  
Cyra sat down at a chair in front of the desk. The man looked at a sheet of paper.  
  
"Okay. First things first." The man said. "Your name?"  
  
Cyra paused. He remembered what his mother told him before she died. He had to get a new name and hadn't thought about it yet. He had to come up with a new name quickly so the man wouldn't be suspicious.  
  
"Uh...Samus." Cyra replied, quickly coming up with a name.  
  
"Okay, Samus. Where are you from?"  
  
Sweat dripped down Cyra's, now called Samus, face. Another question he needed a quick answer for.  
  
"A...Town by the sea." Samus replied.  
  
"Okay. Are you skilled with a sword?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not familiar with your kinds." He replied.  
  
"Understandable." The man replied. "Any runes?"  
  
"One." Samus replied. "A wind rune."  
  
"Any family?" The man asked.  
  
A shadow fell over Samus' face. "No. Both my parents are dead."  
  
"I'm sorry I brought it up." The man said.  
  
The man asked several more questions, but they were all easier to answer than the first two. After several more minutes, the man put down the sheet of paper.  
  
"Congratulations, Samus." The man said. "You've qualified for the job, but there are many others who also qualified. If you want the job, you must prove that you can do better than the others."  
  
Samus smiled excitedly. "Th-Thank you, sir! I promise I'll try my hardest!"  
  
The man smiled in response. "I'm positive you will."  
  
Months passed. Cyra, now called Samus, found a place to stay for a cheap price. The training he went through was extremely tough, but Samus figured that it would be worth it if he got the job, so he always put in the extra twenty percent into every session. He had grown used to fighting with a thin Tinto sword as opposed to a big, Karayan one, and now could fight with both kinds like it was natural.  
  
Eventually, the man that was accepting applies approached Samus and his 'class', smiling. "Class, I know that you've all trained hard for this job, and believe me it was a really hard choice to make, but we finally decided who's going to get the job of a guard and attendant."  
  
Several whispers arose throughout the crowd of students, although Samus remained silent, staring at the man with abrupt attention.  
  
The man smiled again as he looked towards a student in the class. "The job goes to Samus."  
  
Samus' eyes sprang open as his jaw dropped. He was actually getting the job?! He couldn't believe it! Although disappointed, several of his classmates gave Samus their congratulations.  
  
"Congratulations, Samus." The man said. "Would you please follow me to officially register?"  
  
"Y-Yes, sir!" Samus said as he followed the man out the door to the room.  
  
Samus walked through the many hallways of city hall, following the man, named Marlowe, and looking around. Eventually, they arrived at another door. The man pushed open the door and went in, followed by Samus.  
  
The room on the other side of the door looked almost like the office Samus had walked into when he applied for the job. The only difference was there was no desk. It appeared to be some sort of waiting room. What caught Samus' eye the most was the fact that there was a teenage boy walking around in the room, admiring the ornaments on the wall. He looked about a year older than Samus, was Caucasian and was dressed in a white shirt and brown pants. The most noticeable feature was his blonde hair, which looked like a strange kind of hairstyle. It also looked like he was growing sideburns. When he heard the door open, he turned his head to see Samus and Mr. Marlowe come in. He walked over to the two.  
  
Marlowe smiled at Samus. "Samus. This is Reed. Your new partner."  
  
Samus smiled as he held out his hand. "It's a pleasure."  
  
The boy, Reed, smirked himself and shook Samus' hand. "Likewise."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Sorry for the really short chapter. I couldn't think of enough time-filler. Well, that's it for the past. The next chapter will start during Suikoden 3. Please read and review! 


	5. Enter Yuber

Chapter five: Enter Yuber  
  
Twelve years passed. Samus had grown from a young teenager to a handsome adult. Living in Tinto for the past decade, Samus had become all but born there. He was so accustomed to the Tinto lifestyle, yet never forgot the memories of Karaya. Samus was still a guard and attendant, but at the moment he was questioning his choice. You see, he and Reed were the attendants to Lilly Pendragon, the daughter of the Tinto mayor. At first glance, people would see this as a privilege, but to Samus and Reed, it's anything BUT a privilege. Lilly is the most selfish, stuck up, demanding person in Tinto. She's spent so much over the years that Samus decided to become the one to handle all the money to prevent it from being wasted.  
  
During these years, Samus heard that Solon Jhee had been killed. By his own king. Although Samus was thoroughly upset that he didn't get a chance to avenge his parents, he was pleased that he didn't have anything more to fear from that man.  
  
Recently, Lilly had heard rumours about something called the 'Fire Bringer' being led by a strange being called the 'Flame Champion' in Grassland. Eager to find the Flame Champion for aid, Lilly grabbed her two attendants and rushed to Grassland as quick as she could. Although he wasn't too thrilled at Lilly's wild plan, Samus was somewhat looking forward to it because there was a chance he could stop by Karaya again to see how everyone was doing. Of course, he wouldn't reveal himself as Cyra as a safety measure.  
  
Currently, the trio of Tinto fighters were at Duck Village. While Lilly was out in the village trying to gather information from the ducks who obviously don't know anything about Lilly's ideas of the Flame Champion still being alive, Samus and Reed were in the Inn, trying to get a room for the night.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to give our mistress and ourselves a room for the night?" Reed asked as politely as he could.  
  
"Of course. Anything in particular?" The Innkeeper asked.  
  
"If it's your best room available, we'll take it." Reed replied.  
  
"Very well. The room is outside. The cabin on the right." The duck said.  
  
"How much?" Samus asked, reaching for his wallet.  
  
"Three people? Three hundred potch." The duck replied.  
  
Samus paid the duck and turned to Reed. "We'd better get Lilly and tell her."  
  
Reed nodded. "Yes. Who knows? Maybe she found out something."  
  
The two men rushed out of the Inn, into the village. Because Lilly was the only non-duck in the village, it was a short search. However, Samus was surprised when he saw her talking with a young human boy. Also with him was a new duck with a helmet and a giant Griffon.  
  
"Milady!" Reed shouted, waving his arms. Lilly looked away from the boy and watched as Reed and Samus rush over to her.  
  
"We have obtained lodging!" Samus added.  
  
Lilly sighed angrily as she turned to the boy. "Hugo, can we finish our talk later?"  
  
Samus' eyes widened slightly. This boy was Hugo, Lucia's son?! What was he doing outside of the village?  
  
"Very well, where is the room?" Lilly asked Reed.  
  
Reed and Samus led Lilly through the village and into the Inn. During the walk, Samus looked back and saw Hugo, the duck and the Griffon following them.  
  
The three fighters entered the room. After entering, Lilly walked around, looking at the room. After a few seconds, she turned around and stared at her two attendants angrily.  
  
"What is this? Didn't they have anything better?" Lilly demanded.  
  
"We're so sorry, milady!" Reed said.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened again. Hugo and the others entered the room. Lilly's face softened slightly as she smiled. "Ah, Hugo! Are you here to finish our talk?"  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
After Lilly and Hugo were finished, it was decided that they would travel to the Great Hollow to look for the Flame Champion some more, with Hugo and his friends Sgt. Joe, the duck, and Fubar, the Griffon, guiding the three Tinto fighters.  
  
Samus sighed. "We only just arrive in a village of ducks and now we're off to Lizard land."  
  
Reed looked at Samus and sighed. "Let's just do as she says, Samus. It's easier that way."  
  
Lilly turned to Reed and narrowed her eyes. "Huh?"  
  
A while later, the team of six left Duck Village. Samus trailed behind slightly, in deep thought. {Why would Hugo be here?} He thought. {The son of the chief wouldn't leave on a mission like this for no good reason.} His eyes widened. {Something must've happened at the village!}  
  
Soon, the group arrived at a stone structure. There was what looked like what used to be a doorway there, but a slab of stone was sealing it. Lilly brightened. "This is it! It must be!"  
  
Samus watched as Lilly charged at the structure and felt around for something that would open the door.  
  
"Are you sure about this, milady?" Samus asked.  
  
Lilly turned from the structure to look at her attendants, again in anger. "Are you two impersonating statues?! Make yourselves useful!"  
  
"We didn't mean to argue, milady!" Reed called. "Here we come!"  
  
Reed and Samus ran after Lilly and helped her search. Shortly, both men turned to their employer.  
  
"I'm sorry, milady." Reed said. "I just can't find it."  
  
"Are you sure it's down here?" Samus asked.  
  
Lilly seemed like she took Samus' question into account, as she ran away from the structure and up a hill which led to the top of the structure, followed closely by Reed and Samus.  
  
On top of the structure, Lilly looked around, rubbing her chin. She spotted a small stone in the middle of a patch of grass and smirked. She kicked the stone aside, revealing a stone handle carved into the structure. Kneeling down, she grabbed the handle and twisted it. Sure enough, Samus heard the slab in front of the doorway moving.  
  
"She...She found it!" Reed said in disbelief.  
  
A short while later, the team of six were walking down the long hallways of what looked like some kind of ancient highway. Samus looked around in awe. He had no idea that something like this existed! The team fought several strange monsters, although nothing more serious than a couple of Ghost Slugs. What caught Samus' attention was the fact that Hugo was riding on Fubar the whole way, and the two seemed to fight as one. It DID seem to make sense, however, as the two seemed awfully close.  
  
Eventually, the hallway widened into a circle that went in two directions. Samus followed Hugo and Fubar, thinking that they would keep on going. However, the boy and Griffon duo stopped and looked to the right. Hugo quickly and quietly jumped off Fubar and turned around. "Guys! Get down! There's someone there!" He whispered to everyone else.  
  
Everyone else quickly got down close to the ground. Samus looked to the right and saw four figures standing at some sort of doorway. The shortest figure seemed to be the leader. He wore a green and brown outfit with brownish hair. He had a mask on his face, probably to keep his identity a secret. The lone woman in the group wore a flowing blue and white dress and held a staff in her hand. Her white hair was semi-bundled as more of it drooped over her head. The second man in the group looked the most mysterious of the group. Dressed entirely in black, complete with a black hat covering his eyes, his extremely long hair was done in a braid that reached all the way down his back. Finally, the third man stood to the side, his long, white coat almost reaching his feet.  
  
"What do you make of them, Sergeant?" Hugo asked Sgt. Joe.  
  
"I can't tell, really. How about you?" The duck soldier replied.  
  
"Can't you see that they're evil?!" Lilly interrupted with a hiss.  
  
"Keep your voice down." Sgt. Joe ordered. "They'll hear you."  
  
After listening to a slight conversation between the four figures at the door, Hugo again turned to his duck friend. "What should we do?" Reed asked. "We can't stay in hiding forever."  
  
"He's right." Sgt. Joe replied.  
  
"The answer is quite obvious." Lilly replied confidently.  
  
"Oh?" Hugo asked.  
  
Lilly stood up and looked down at everyone else. "Frontal assault!" She whispered.  
  
"Don't be absurd!" Reed suddenly said. Lilly shot him a cold glare. "Er...Milady."  
  
Samus chuckled lightly at his friend's bravery. Reed was certainly not known to talk back to Lilly. That was more Samus' job.  
  
"No." Hugo said sharply as he stood to his feet. "We don't know if they're evil or not. It's best if we don't simply charge into battle."  
  
"I'm with the boy." Sgt. Joe said as he stood up alongside Hugo.  
  
Lilly found that she was outnumbered, so she finally gave in. The team walked out of hiding, towards the four figures gathered at the door. Hearing footsteps, the four turned away from the door to face the oncoming group.  
  
"Excuse us." Hugo said as politely as he could. "But could you tell us what you're doing?"  
  
The masked man was silent for a few seconds before replying. "It does not concern you."  
  
"Oh?" Lilly accused. "Is it because you're doing some sort of evil deed?"  
  
The man in white stared at Lilly oddly until he spoke up. "Are you Lilly Pendragon?" He asked.  
  
"I am." Lilly replied. "My father is the mayor of Tinto."  
  
The man smirked slightly. "The pleasure is all mine."  
  
"Well, I don't have time for your accusations." The masked man said. He turned to the woman. "Sarah?"  
  
The woman, called Sarah, looked at the man and nodded. "Of course." She replied.  
  
With a wave of her staff, Sarah crated a puddle of strange energy underneath all four of the strange figures. But only three of them were being affected. The only one not being affected was the man in black.  
  
"I'll clean up here. It won't take a minute." The man said.  
  
"See that it doesn't." The masked man said as he, Sarah and the man in the white coat disappeared into the puddle of energy.  
  
Samus couldn't make out the man in black's expression, but he could've sworn he saw an evil smile. "On guard!" The man taunted as two blades of steel shot from under his sleeves and he got into a stance.  
  
Hugo quickly jumped on Fubar and pulled his dagger from its holster. Sgt. Joe readied his halberd and all three Tinto fighters drew their swords simultaneously.  
  
Fubar leapt from the ground and tore at the man with extremely high speeds. After Fubar attacked the man with his claws, Hugo continued with a dagger slice. Sgt. Joe quickly cast his Water Rune, creating a huge icicle that shot from the ground and attacked the man. Luckily, Hugo and Fubar got to safety. The man quickly attacked the boy and Griffon with his twin swords, damaging them to the point of almost being defeated. Samus and Reed each attacked the man with their respective weapons, followed closely by Lilly. As quick as he could, Samus charged his Wind Rune and cast a Healing Wind on Hugo and Fubar, healing them. Hugo cast a Shredding attack from his own Wind Rune, greatly damaging the man in black. Sgt. Joe quickly brought his halberd down, slicing at the man in black.  
  
The battle continued for a good two minutes, and neither side showed any signs of slowing down, although Samus was shocked at how many times this single man almost defeated a member of the team with one blow. Well, it appeared that the man in black was getting close to being defeated, as a strange, red aura was projecting from the man's body, showing that he was going beserk Lilly quickly activated her combo attack with Reed and Samus. Samus ran towards the man in black with Reed by his side and they both started attacking him with their swords repeatedly. Lilly joined in shortly, and all three attacked the man with perfect synchronization. After the move ended, Samus became so dizzy that he had to lean over to try and look at the ground to try and catch his breath again.  
  
By the time Samus regained his senses completely, he looked up. Hugo, Fubar and Reed were all close to being defeated. Apparently, so was the man in black, as he was hunched over, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Samus saw that Sgt. Joe was using a Kindness Rain to heal the whole party, so Samus knew that he could actually use offensive magic. As quick as he could, Samus charged a Shredding attack. After Hugo and Fubar has again attacked the man in black, Reed lashed out his weapon again. By now, Samus' rune was charged. Samus lashed out his arm, casting the Shredding attack. After the attack finished, that was apparently enough, as the man in black collapsed to the ground.  
  
Hugo got off Fubar and walked slowly over to the defeated man. Slowly, the man in black got to his feet. "Ugh...Darn you!" He said. "You'll regret that!"  
  
Suddenly, a woman figure materialized in front of the man. "That's enough." Sarah said.  
  
The man in black clenched his teeth. "But-" He managed to say.  
  
"Yuber, come." Sarah instructed as she waved her staff again, causing the strange energy to appear on the floor again.  
  
Sarah disappeared first, but the last thing Samus saw before the man, called Yuber, went into the energy as well was a mouth of clenched teeth, looking like the owner of them desperately wanted bloodshed.  
  
{Yuber...} Samus thought. {Isn't he the black knight from the Dunan Unification War?}  
  
"See?!" Lilly demanded. "I TOLD you they were evil!"  
  
Although confused, the group continued through the ancient highway a little more until they finally reached the end, coming out into the beautiful sunlight.  
  
"Ah! Sunlight!" Lilly sighed happily as she stretched. "I wouldn't have been able to stand another moment in there!"  
  
"Well, at least we're out." Hugo added. "We're pretty close to the Lizard Clan's Great Hollow."  
  
Suddenly, Samus heard a faint sound coming from off in the not-too-far distance. He narrowed his eyes as he looked in the direction of the noises. He wasn't alone, either, as Reed, Hugo and Sgt. Joe also looked in the direction of the noises, at the same time even. Lilly looked at all four of them, confused.  
  
"That sound..." Reed said suspiciously.  
  
"It's blade against blade." Samus replied for Reed. He knew the sound all too well. "And it's very close."  
  
"Oh, no! we're late AGAIN!" Hugo cried.  
  
Suddenly, the quartet of Samus, Reed, Hugo and Sgt. Joe ran off towards the sound, leaving a flustered and confused Lilly behind.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Whew! The fifth chapter's done! Now, I've never actually defeated Yuber in the Ancient Highway before, so I'm kinda guessing on what the characters say after he meets defeat. And sorry if the rest of the text in inaccurate, what happened in the game is a complete blur to me. Please read and review! 


	6. Reunited

Chapter six: Reunited  
  
Samus stared at the scene that lay before him with wide eyes. Many Lizard clan warriors were doing battle with Zexen soldiers, or what the Karayans called 'Ironheads'. He was wondering what business Zexen had with the Lizards, but whatever it was, it was probably something BIG.  
  
"What should we do?" Sgt. Joe asked, looking at Hugo.  
  
"Maybe we should stay here." Hugo replied. "We shouldn't rush into battle."  
  
"Are you really the same Hugo I know?" Sgt. Joe asked. Hugo remained silent. "You've grown up."  
  
Suddenly, Samus heard a loud screech coming from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know that it was Fubar.  
  
Hugo looked back towards the battlefield, and his eyes widened. "Sergeant, look!"  
  
The duck also turned to face the battle as his almost non-existent eyebrows raised. "Both sides are withdrawing!"  
  
Hugo looked over his shoulder at Fubar. "Is our Griffon to thank?" He thought aloud.  
  
Samus again stared at the scene before him. His eyes widened when he saw a small group of Karayan soldiers facing the leader of the Zexen soldiers, a young woman with silver hair. What he was so surprised about was that he recognized two of them. The man with whitish hair and two scars Samus knew was Beecham. And the woman with long hair and a whip at her side Samus knew was Lucia, the chief of Karaya.  
  
Several thoughts ran through Samus' mind. First Hugo, son of the chief, mysteriously shows up at Duck Village, then the Karaya chief herself appears at the Lizard Clan's great hollow as well as a strange attack from the Zexen soldiers. Now Samus was CERTAIN something happened at the village.  
  
Samus watched as Lucia and the leader of the Zexens exchanged insults for a few minutes. After they finished, the soldiers turned around and left the Great Hollow.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Lilly sighed angrily as she looked around the interior of the Great Hollow. Samus knew that she was clearly upset that the Lizard Clan was nothing like she had hoped. Lilly spun around to face her two attendants. "Very well. I'm going to go around the Great Hollow and see if I can gather some information." She said. "You two are free to do what you want until I call for you again."  
  
"Thank you, milady!" Reed and Samus said in unison.  
  
As Lilly walked off, Samus bid farewell to Reed as he walked off. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to find out exactly what happened at the village to make what must have been the whole tribe camp out in the caves of the Lizards. He looked around for any Karayan that could give him the answers he looked for. Lucia, Beecham, Luce, he looked around for anyone he could find.  
  
Soon, Samus was at the doorway to the 'Inn'. Walking inside, Samus spotted the Innkeeper behind the stone slab of a counter and another Lizard standing against the wall. Samus eyes sprang open when he saw a Karayan leaning against the wall beside the counter. She had long, curly blonde hair that went past her shoulders and her eyes sparked, even in the little amount of light in the room. Even though she was wearing a more beautiful outfit and was twelve years older, Samus recognized her.  
  
{Anne!} Samus thought. He put on a normal face and walked over to her, reminding himself that he was 'Samus' and not 'Cyra'.  
  
Anne looked up and saw Samus walking over to her. She managed a weak smile, looking like she was trying to cover up something she was depressed about. Even though the smile was weak, Samus thought Anne looked even more beautiful when she smiled.  
  
"Hello." Samus said with a smile.  
  
"Hi." Anne replied. "Who might you be? I don't think we've ever met."  
  
"I'm Samus." Samus replied. "I've come with my mistress from Tinto."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Samus." Anne said. "I'm Anne. Did you say Tinto?"  
  
Samus nodded. "I did."  
  
"What are you doing so far from home?" Anne asked.  
  
"My mistress, Lilly Pendragon, is here because she's heard rumours of someone called the 'Flame Champion' arriving again after fifty years."  
  
Anne raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? The Flame Champion still alive today? Doesn't make a lot of sense." She said.  
  
Samus shrugged. "Well, my partner and I aren't in the position to argue with her." He said. "She's been dragging us everywhere for weeks on end."  
  
Anne's eyes widened. "Really?" She looked around Samus to stare out the doorway. Lilly was on the other side of the Hollow, arguing with a group of Lizards that seemed to have no idea what she was talking about. "She seems hot-headed."  
  
Samus sighed. "She is. You wouldn't BELIEVE the argument that she started at the Duck Clan. I guess I should be thankful Hugo showed up."  
  
Anne chuckled. "You may be right on that."  
  
Samus and Anne were silent for a few seconds before Samus spoke up again. "Um...Anne? May I go off topic for a second?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Anne replied.  
  
Samus nervously rubbed the back of his head before he asked his question. "Why is the Karaya Clan staking out here? I've heard that there's a village not too far from the Duck Clan."  
  
Anne's smile disappeared as she lowered her head. "Those stupid Ironheads burned the village to the ground a couple days ago." She sighed.  
  
Samus' eyes sprang open. The Karaya village, the place where he was born, was set on fire?! By Zexens?! It didn't make any sense! Sure, he knew that Zexen hated Karaya, but not enough to burn the village! "Why?" He managed to ask. "Why would they do something like that?"  
  
"Because the Karayans and Lizards ambushed them after a treaty negotiations because they think the Zexens invaded here and murdered their king." Anne replied. "I guess it was some sort of revenge kind of thing."  
  
(Author's notes: Yes, I know that the reason of the burning was that there were Zexen soldiers being held captive, but Anne doesn't know that.)  
  
Samus continued staring with wide eyes. "I hope that no lives were lost." He said.  
  
He could've sworn that he saw tears starting to fall from Anne's eyes. "I afraid there were lives that were lost, but not from the burning." She sniffed. "One of those Ironheads went on a murderous rampage and killed several people, and not just soldiers. We lost a couple women and a few children as well. We can't even find Aila, our most skilled archer."  
  
Samus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Women and children were killed by a sword, and Aila was nowhere to be found. Samus could remember that young girl when she was a were innocent child like the ones killed. While on the outside, Samus was shocked, on the inside, he was furious. Then and there, Samus discovered a newfound hatred for Zexen, his anger probably more powerful than a normal Karayan.  
  
Bringing himself back to reality, Samus again asked a question. "Did you lose anyone close?" He asked.  
  
Anne shook her head. "No. I don't hold a lot of people really close besides my family." She was silent for a few seconds. "Although there WAS one person."  
  
"Really?" Samus asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who was it?"  
  
"A boy I liked to hang around with when I was young." Anne replied. "His father was a Karayan and his mother was a Harmonian."  
  
Samus remained calm, but inside, he was shouting with joy because Anne still remembered him. "Is he here?" He asked.  
  
"No. He left the village twelve years ago." Anne replied. "He lost both his parents within seven years, and left the village shortly afterwards."  
  
"What was he like?" Samus asked, eager to hear Anne's reply.  
  
"He was a real nice boy. Always wanting to protect others by practicing with a sword. I swear, if he didn't leave the village, he'd be one of the best warriors we'd have." She replied. "He and I always loved to play together and with the other kids. He and I were really goof friends." She let out a light chuckle. "And I must admit that I had a crush on him."  
  
Samus felt his heartbeat race. Did Anne just say that she had a crush on him? This was like a dream come true for him! "Well, I hope that you'll find him again. He might even be closer than you think."  
  
Anne forced a weak smile. "You think so?" She asked.  
  
Samus nodded with a smile. "I sure do. Maybe someday he'll even find YOU." He replied.  
  
"Thanks, Samus." Anne said. "You're real sweet."  
  
"It's not a problem, Anne. I'm always glad to help." Samus replied.  
  
"Samus!" A voice from behind said.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, Samus saw Reed standing at the doorway, waving his arms.  
  
"We need to get going. Milady says that we're off to Budehuc Castle." The blonde swordsman said.  
  
Samus sighed sadly. He has just reunited with Anne and now he had to leave. He turned to Anne. "It's been nice talking with you, Anne, but I need to go." He said.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe someday we'll meet again." Anne said.  
  
Samus smirked. "I know we will, Anne." He said.  
  
After saying goodbye to Anne, Samus left the Inn and followed Reed over to where Lilly was talking with Hugo and co.  
  
Samus inwardly smiled, remembering what Anne had said about him. {She remembers me!} He thought. {She actually remembers me! And she even admitted she had a crush on me!}  
  
As Hugo and Sgt. Joe led Lilly, Reed and Samus out of the Great Hollow, his thoughts were still on Anne. He promised himself that he'd meet Anne again someday before he'd have to go back to Tinto.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to write. Well, please read and review! 


	7. Budehuc

Chapter seven: Budehuc  
  
Hugo and co. led the three Tinto warriors through Yaza Plains on their trek to Budehuc Castle. Samus was wondering what it would look like, as he had never heard of a castle on Zexen territory. Even the name Budehuc was unfamiliar to him.  
  
After a good while of walking through Yaza Plains, the group passed the entrance to Iksay Village, proving that they were getting close. During the walk, Samus looked around in awe around the plains. Never in his life had he traveled through Yaza. These plains were much more beautiful than the Amur Plains, even through the monsters on Yaza were more dangerous.  
  
Eventually, Hugo led the team to their destination, Budehuc Castle. All Samus could see on the outside was a long wall going around the front of the castle, a couple small buildings inside the courtyard and a young girl standing at the entrance. She wore battle armour and a helmet and held a spear and shield. Samus cocked an eyebrow. This girl looked a little too young to be a guard, but he didn't mention anything.  
  
Hugo smiled at the girl. "Hello. Is this Budehuc Castle?"  
  
The girl's eyes widened when she saw the team approaching. She quickly nodded. "Y-Yes. I am Garrison Commander Cecile." She said. "Just one moment. I'll fetch the master." Suddenly, Cecile turned around and ran off, shouting "Thomas! Thomas!"  
  
The team stood in silence as they watched the young girl run off. Reed broke the silence when he turned to Samus. "She's the Garrison Commander?" He asked.  
  
Samus replied with a shrug. "These days anything goes." He said.  
  
The team walked into the castle courtyard and continued walking to where Cecile ran. Looking around, Samus noticed that the castle wasn't much of a castle, but was instead a mansion surrounded by several buildings. Walking up the stairs Cecile ran up earlier, the team saw Cecile standing aside, talking with a boy about her age. Samus' eyes widened as the team walked towards them. This young boy was the castle master?!  
  
The young boy, Thomas, turned around and saw the group approaching. He backed up a couple steps and politely bowed. "Welcome to Budehuc." Thomas said.  
  
As Hugo and Thomas talked for a little bit, Samus still couldn't get his mind on how young the master was. He was also wondering on how the castle could be surviving with the state it was in. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Thomas speak up.  
  
"Perhaps you'd like to talk inside." The young master said. "Please follow me."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/  
  
Samus sighed as he and the others walked back outside. Apparently, Cecile was under the impression that Hugo and co. were people seeking to open a shop and had told Thomas just that. Samus found out that Thomas was leasing the land to people whom were willing to open a shop. That was apparently how they got the Runesage, rancher, Trader and Blacksmith.  
  
After walking outside, Reed looked at Samus. "It's getting a little late. I think we'd better check into the Inn before Lilly starts to get angry." The blonde man suggested.  
  
Samus replied with a nod. "I guess so." He was silent for a few seconds. "Although I have this sneaking suspicion that something's going to happen."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /  
  
Samus woke up the next morning with a start. He was sleeping right by the window, and had heard a noise coming from outside. Deciding to check it out, Samus got dressed, went to the next room and woke up Reed. However, Reed suggested that they also wake up Lilly. The young woman wasn't exactly thrilled about being woken up, and even got mad at her two attendants, but soon gave in and went downstairs with Reed and Samus, into the sitting area of the Inn, where Hugo and Sgt. Joe were already sitting.  
  
Going outside, Samus saw Thomas, Cecile and a few other of the castle residents standing at the front gate to the castle, staring down an overweight man in purple and a group of Zexen soldiers.  
  
Hugo and Sgt. Joe decided to approach the 'meeting', and Samus decided to follow them without saying anything. However, when they approached, the fat man looked in their direction and smirked vilely.  
  
"There! THAT'S the problem!" He spat.  
  
Thomas turned around, saw Hugo and turned back, a serious expression on his face. "What? Those are my guests."  
  
Samus watched as Thomas and the fat man exchanged insults. He was wondering why the man had addressed the team as a 'problem'. Listening in, Samus found out that Hugo and Sgt. Joe had escaped from Vinay del Zexay, and was considered a fugitive. Samus instantly knew that Hugo had done nothing wrong. Heck, he was the son of the chief. He'd NEVER pull off anything illegal.  
  
Samus brought himself out of his thoughts and saw the fat man walking away, leaving his guards at the gate. Samus saw the man turn to the group and let out a quiet snarl. "Barbarian." He spat quietly. Anyone would guess that the insult was directed at Hugo.  
  
But Samus would've sworn that the man was staring at him when he said it.  
  
A few minutes afterwards, Hugo and co. ended up going back towards the mansion, where they saw Thomas and the rest of the staff standing in a semi- circle around two new figures.  
  
As they were approaching the group, Thomas and the staff split up, leaving the two new figures alone. The boy introduced himself as Caesar Silverberg, and the woman as Apple, a student of the late Mathiu Silverberg. Caesar had said that he had a brilliant plan to get Hugo and co. out safely without alerting the Zexens, and had given Thomas and the others jobs to do.  
  
After Caesar and Apple walked off, Hugo turned to the others. "I'm going to see if I can find Thomas. I wish to talk with him." He said. "I hope that you guys don't mind that I want to keep it private."  
  
Sgt. Joe nodded. "I'm sure we'll all find something to do while we'll wait for you to finish, Hugo." The duck replied.  
  
Lilly also nodded as she turned to her attendants. "Samus. Reed. I don't have anything for you to do, so I'm giving you both a break until Hugo is finished or until I say otherwise." She said.  
  
"Thank you, milady!" Both men said as they bowed to Lilly in unison.  
  
As Lilly walked off, Sgt. Joe entered the mansion and Hugo walked off in the direction Thomas went. Samus turned to ask Reed what he was going to do, but the blonde man was already walking away.  
  
Samus looked around, as if trying to realize the fact that he was alone. Shrugging to himself, Samus opened the door to the mansion and walked in.  
  
Inside, Samus looked around. Sure the outside of the mansion wasn't in good shape, but the inside surprisingly was, other than a few holes in the walls. He noticed Sgt. Joe walking downstairs, into the basement.  
  
Samus decided to go upstairs to see what was up there. After walking up the many stairs, Samus looked back and forth. To the left was a hallway with a few doors. To the right was a bulletin board hanging on the wall, the door to an elevator, a young boy with glasses pacing around by the bulletin and a lone door against the wall. Curiosity getting the better of him, Samus walked to the right, towards the door at the end of the path.  
  
Pushing open the door, Samus walked into the room. Again looking around, Samus saw shelves and shelves of books, with a table and a couple desks. Obviously, it was the library.  
  
Smiling slightly, Samus walked over to a bookshelf and started running his finger across the books, trying to find something he wanted to read.  
  
"...May I help you?" A calm voice asked, breaking the silence.  
  
The voice caused Samus to jump in fright, but he managed to keep himself from shouting. Turning around, Samus found himself staring at a man that seemed to be the librarian. He had brownish hair and wore a brown vest over a white shirt, with brown, neatly pressed pants, and nicely polished, black shoes. He wore a pair of white gloves on his hands, probably to hold the book in his with delicate care to keep it from getting his fingerprints all over it. The most noticeable feature was his colourless, emotionless eyes. While the sight of them freaked Samus out a little, he thought that the man looked and seemed kind enough.  
  
"Um...Are you the librarian?" Samus asked.  
  
The man nodded slowly. "Yes. I am Eike, head librarian of Budehuc Castle."  
  
Samus nodded. "I'm looking for something to read. Do you have any romance novels?" He asked.  
  
Again, Eike nodded slowly. "Yes." He walked towards the bookshelf and showed Samus a small section of books. "You'll find what you need in here, my friend." Looking at Samus, Eike politely bowed. "Please enjoy yourself." Without another word, Eike walked off, towards a young girl in the corner of the room, dressed as a scholar.  
  
Turning back towards the shelf, Samus easily found a book he liked and picked it off the shelf. Sitting down at the table, Samus opened the book and started reading.  
  
A good few hours passed, and Samus was still in the library, reading through the book.  
  
Suddenly, Samus heard the door to the library open. Looking at the entrance, Samus saw Reed walk into the room. Samus sighed. "Our break is over?" He asked.  
  
Reed nodded. "Milady is waiting for us outside."  
  
Samus nodded as he stood up. After placing the book back on the shelf, he followed Reed out of the library.  
  
Walking downstairs, Samus turned to Reed. "Where'd you go, anyway?" He asked.  
  
"The ranch." Reed replied. "I met the rancher and she seems like a real nice girl."  
  
"Girl?" Samus asked.  
  
"Yeah. Her name's Kathy." Receiving an odd glare from Samus, Reed laughed. "Don't worry, Samus. She's only eighteen. I can't fall for someone like that."  
  
(A/N: Oh, if he only knew...:))  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
It was almost midnight, and Samus sat at one of the tables in the Inn, alone. Even though he knew he'd need to get up early if Caesar's plan was to work, but even still, Samus couldn't sleep. It was a pity that he'd have to leave Budehuc so soon after arriving, but he didn't want to be trapped by Zexen soldiers either. He was thankful that he'd be going back to the Great Hollow after escaping Budehuc, as he'd be able to have another talk with Anne. Even though that talk was a couple days ago, Samus still remembered how much he enjoyed the talk with Anne.  
  
Samus was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps. Looking up, he saw Hugo walking into the room, a little surprised to see Samus. This was expected, as Samus was supposed to be asleep by now.  
  
"Can't sleep, eh Samus?" Hugo asked.  
  
Samus looked at the table and shook his head. "No. I guess I've just got a lot on my mind." He looked up at Hugo. "What are YOU doing up, Hugo?" He asked.  
  
"I've got a meeting with Thomas." Hugo replied. "I tried looking for him this afternoon, but he said to come see him tonight." He was silent for a couple seconds. "If you want, you can come along."  
  
Samus smiled as he got to his feet. "Sure. It beats just sitting here."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Samus followed Hugo down the hallway to the left of the stairs until they reached a door. Pushing open the door, Hugo walked in. Samus decided not to barge in on other people's business, so he stood around outside the door.  
  
Even though Samus was leaning against the wall, he could hear the conversation going on between Hugo and Thomas. Things were a little uneventful until Hugo's main question was asked.  
  
"Why are you protecting us from those Ironheads?"  
  
"Well, as you already know, I'm leasing this land to whoever wants to open a shop." Thomas replied. "The Zexen Council doesn't seem to thrilled on this, and they want profit from it." He was silent for a few seconds. "But I want this to be a land where anyone can come, even Zexens."  
  
Samus heard nothing for several seconds, as if Hugo was struggling with his answer. However, once Hugo gave his answer, Samus wished that he didn't hear it.  
  
"I...Can't. They killed Lulu."  
  
Samus' eyes sprang open as he fell back against the wall in shock. Was it true? Lulu, that adorable little boy in Luce's arm when he left the village, was killed by a Zexen 'Ironhead'? He couldn't believe it! Luce was childless for years, and when she finally had one, she was overjoyed. But now, her only child was dead! He couldn't understand how much pain Luce could be going through right now.  
  
Suddenly, Samus narrowed his eyes. His newfound hatred for Zexen just got bigger. Not only taking the lives of innocent people but also the life of an only child, leaving his mother childless.  
  
Samus listened to the conversation a little more until Hugo and Thomas finished. Samus stood outside the door until Hugo emerged from it. The two started walking back down the hallway.  
  
"How'd it go?" Samus asked, not wanting Hugo to know that he had listened in.  
  
"Well, I found out what I wanted to know, if that's what you're talking about." Hugo replied. Samus nodded. "Well, anyway, we'd better get to sleep. We need to get up early tomorrow."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Like the day before, Samus woke up first. After waking up Reed and a reluctant Lilly, the trio went downstairs, where Hugo and Sgt. Joe were already sitting.  
  
"How long have you two been awake?" Lilly asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, we just woke up." Sgt. Joe replied.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going." Hugo said. "Caesar's probably waiting for us outside."  
  
Everyone agreed as they went outside, where, as Hugo said, Caesar was waiting.  
  
"You ready, Hugo?" Caesar asked.  
  
Hugo nodded. "Ready when you are."  
  
Caesar nodded. "Okay. Let's do it!"  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Evil's Return

Chapter eight: Evil's Return  
  
Samus stood in the downstairs study of Budehuc Castle as he brought himself out of his memories. He remembered his entire life from when his father was killed like it was yesterday. Even the first time he arrived in Budehuc was a couple months ago. After arriving back at the Great Hollow, Lilly decided to go back to Tinto without telling Hugo, dragging Samus and Reed with her. However, they had almost reached the edge of Grasslands when Lilly had heard that the Flame Champion had showed up at Brass Castle and was fighting off Harmonians. Lilly instantly did an about-face and rushed to Brass Castle as quick as she could, followed by Reed and a somewhat relieved Samus. He felt that he wasn't quite prepared to leave Grasslands yet.  
  
Arriving at Brass Castle, Samus had seen that the battle had just finished and the Harmonian forces fled. Inside Brass Castle, Lilly had walked past Hugo and Sgt. Joe, looked around and asked where the Flame Champion was. Samus chuckled to himself when he remembered Lilly turning around to see Sgt. Joe casually pointing at Hugo.  
  
After finding out that Hugo was the Flame Champion, Lilly and her attendants joined the apparent 'Fire Bringer' army that Hugo was leading. Samus was surprised when he found out that Budehuc Castle was the base for this army.  
  
Samus opted to hang around in the study for three reasons: One, it was right below the library, so Samus could go upstairs to read whenever he liked. Two, Anne had also joined the army and set up a Tavern just down the hall, so Samus could see her often. Three, a young man named Mike had also set up in the study, challenging anyone to a game of cards. Sure, he seemed cheerful, but Samus didn't quite trust him. There was just something about Mike that didn't seem right.  
  
Samus was often visited by a small dog named Koroku after meals. Samus had always given Koroku some scraps leftover from meals. The dog might've been called a little weird because he could open doors, but Samus actually cared for it. Well, that was more than he could say for Mike. Whenever Koroku approached him, Mike started talking in his usual happy tone, but quickly changed to a quiet hiss of hatred. It wasn't loud at all, but loud enough for Samus to hear.  
  
Eventually, a third person inhabited the study, a strange military man named Jefferson. He was respected by some and despised by others like Juan and Barts, the farmer. He was always freaking Samus out with his strange titles he always gave to everyone else. Samus was tempted to find a different spot to hang around, but stayed because he wanted to keep an eye on Mike.  
  
Deciding to find something to do, Samus left the study and walked around. Lilly had gone on a mission with Hugo, Lucia, Beecham and Aila, and took Reed with her. Samus was wondering why Lilly chose Reed, though. Maybe it was because of his Rage Rune or the fact he was slightly stronger than Samus.  
  
Samus decided to go outside. Hugo and co. were always recruiting more people to help fight in the army. Samus had actually made good friends with people like Duke, Toppo, Rico and especially Anne. He wasn't the only one. Reed had made several friends, but none as close as the young rancher, Kathy. The two of them had even started dating and still are. Samus could even remember Reed saying to him a couple months ago that he couldn't fall for someone that much young than himself.  
  
Samus sighed, thinking of all the people that had fallen in love since joining the army. Jacques and Aila had only just started going out, and Jacques was feeling a little worried about Aila going on this mission. Edge had opened his heart to Mamie, the young cook, and the two had quickly fallen in love. Rody had even got Belle to expand her thinking beyond Hugo and the two were starting to hang around each other more. Samus was planning to express himself to Anne before the war was over, but wasn't sure whether to reveal himself as Cyra or not.  
  
Outside, Samus walked into the 'front yard' of Budehuc. No sooner did he walk into the area did Ace charge past him with a bouquet of flowers, probably for a woman who was hanging around in the castle. Samus shook his head and continued walking. He spotted Cecile and walked over to her.  
  
Hearing someone coming, Cecile looked over her shoulder and saw Samus walking towards her. She smiled. "Hey, Samus!" She greeted. "You enjoying your break?"  
  
Samus sighed. "Yes and no. I'm beginning to worry about everyone."  
  
Cecile chuckled. "I wouldn't worry, Samus. They're all great fighters."  
  
Samus rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. I just have this strange feeling that something's going to happen."  
  
"What's the worst that could happen?" Cecile asked.  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, both Samus and Cecile heard a strange noise coming from the gate. Staring at the noise, the two saw a swirling, white portal standing on end, floating several inches off the ground. Suddenly, a figure was thrown from it, landing face-first on the stone step. As quick as it appeared, the portal vanished.  
  
Samus and Cecile rushed over to the figure's side. Samus took one look at the outfit and knew it was Aila. Turning the girl over on her back, Samus looked at Aila. She was bruised and cut in some places, but she seemed all right. He noticed that she was trying to stay conscious.  
  
"Aila!" Cecile said. "What happened?!"  
  
"Let's get her into the Infirmary." Samus instructed Cecile. Cecile nodded as Samus scooped the barely conscious girl into his arms and ran off, followed by Cecile.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
A small group stood around an awake Aila, who sat in a chair in the Infirmary, shaking with fear. Among the group were Samus, Cecile and Jacques, who stood beside her.  
  
"Aila, can you please tell us what happened?" Samus asked.  
  
Aila shakily nodded. "We were g-g-going through Mt. Hei-To, inspecting some sort of strange energy m-mister Piccolo told us about." She stuttered, obviously scared stiff about something. "A squad of s-skeleton warriors arrived and a-a-ambushed us. We were c-captured and brought before the man who was giving off the strange energy. He said he was going to k-k-kill us for snooping around, but Beecham and I managed to escape with Hugo's Blinking Mirror. He th-thrust the mirror into my hands and activated it before getting caught again. I escaped, but not before getting attacked by the s-s-soldiers."  
  
Aila suddenly broke out in tears, muttering something about it being her fault. Jacques closed his eyes and placed a comforting hand on Aila's shoulder.  
  
Cecile approached Aila. "Aila, what did this guy look like?" She asked.  
  
Aila paused and looked up slightly, as if trying to remember. "He was t- tall, wore white and green armour and h-had a hairstyle even stranger than R-Reed. It was all g-gelled up into a single s-spike." She replied.  
  
Samus eyes sprang open. That almost sounded like...  
  
"Did you catch his name?" Samus asked quickly.  
  
Aila nodded. "It sounded like 'Solon Jhee.'" She replied.  
  
Samus' heart his heartbeat race. He couldn't believe it! Solon Jhee was still alive?! Slowly, Samus backed away from the group, all of which were too preoccupied thinking about what Aila had said. Samus turned around and ran from the room.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Samus sat at a table in his room, in deep thought. He just couldn't understand how Solon Jhee, the man responsible for killing his parents, was still alive, even after Samus heard that he had died several years ago.  
  
Well, Samus knew what he had to do. Hugo, Lucia, Beecham, Lilly and Reed were all being held captive on Mt. Hei-to and could be killed at any moment. He jus had to save them, making sure that Solon Jhee died for good.  
  
The question was: Whom should he go as? Samus or Cyra?  
  
Samus had always carried a good amount of Karayan material just in case he ever need to go back to being Cyra. He had even made a Karayan outfit, knowing that he wouldn't grow anymore. He still kept his father's sword, and to this day, it was still sharp.  
  
Samus narrowed his eyes as he stood to his feet. He had made his decision. He was about to walk over to a trunk lying on the floor when he realized something. Samus walked over to the door to his room and opened it. Arthur tumbled into the room.  
  
The boy looked up from his spot on the floor and saw Samus standing over him, arms folded with an angry look. Arthur gave Samus a cheesy grin before scrambling out of the room.  
  
Once sure that he was alone, Samus shut the door and walked over to the trunk. He pulled the trunk into the open and opened it. Reaching inside, Samus pulled out an outfit made of a different leather than Tinto.  
  
It was time to get to work.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/  
  
Samus stood in front of the mirror to look himself over. He wore an orange and black shirt made, the two different colours of material neatly sewed together. His pants were made of black Karayan leather and his sandals were made of tough material. Samus held a pair of scissors in his hand, staring at his hair in the mirror. His hair was the main thing that would make people recognize him, even if he WAS dressed differently.  
  
Slowly, Samus grabbed some of his hair and started cutting it.  
  
A good half hour later, Samus was sneaking around the castle. If anyone saw him, he'd figure that they'd get suspicious.  
  
Samus was succeeding in sneaking around anyone he encountered as he journeyed towards the ranch. Why the ranch? Because Thomas had already sent a rescue party to Mt. Hei-To and Samus wanted to get there first.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/  
  
Thomas sat at a table, thinking. Caesar was also nearby, pacing around. Both were clearly worried that the rescue party they had sent out would fail in the rescue attempt. Both though that things couldn't get worse.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the room was flung open as Kathy ran into the room, breathing heavily. "On of my horses is gone!"  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Final Showdown

Chapter nine: Final Showdown  
  
Samus tore through Yaza Plains on Kathy's fastest Karayan horse, dressed in his true Karayan clothing. Samus felt extremely guilty for taking Kathy's horse without telling her, but he wanted to beat the rescue party to Mt. Hei-To and finally destroy Solon Jhee.  
  
Taking a detour from Yaza Plains, Samus' horse arrived at the foot of the small mountain, if it could even be called that. Samus brought the horse to a stop and quickly jumped off. He got on one knee and started smelling the ground. He knew that Ace was part of the rescue team, and Samus was smelling for the distinct scent of leather or alcohol. He smelled the scent of leather, but that must have been Lilly or Reed from earlier. Satisfied that he had made it to his destination before the rescue team, Samus stood up and walked over to the horse.  
  
Samus leaned close to the horse's ear and started talking in a strange language that Karayan horses understood. Only by doing this earlier did Samus get the horse to cooperate in the first place. After finishing his talk, Samus climbed back on the horse and took off into the forests.  
  
Filled with the determination to finally avenge his parents, Samus tore through the forest as fast as he could make his horse go. He was going to make Solon Jhee pay dearly for the amount of pain he put him through as a boy, and the mere thought of how he would feel once he defeated the evil man gave Samus an even bigger adrenaline rush.  
  
Eventually, Samus was close enough to see something in the distance. He slowed his horse down and directed it into the thick wall of forest to keep himself from being noticed. Samus made the horse quietly trot towards the group of figures in the distance without being seen or heard.  
  
When he got within several yards of the forest edge, Samus quietly got off the horse and silently told it to stay where it was. Turning from the horse, Samus slowly approached the forest edge, hid behind a tree and looked beyond the trees. Samus' eyes widened at the scene that lay before him.  
  
Standing several yards away, alive and well, was Solon Jhee. Even after more than a decade, he still looked exactly the same. He was circling the group of Hugo, Lucia, Beecham Lilly and Reed, all of which were standing back to back in a circle. Each had their hands bound behind his or her back. Samus listened as Solon Jhee spoke.  
  
"That girl was lucky that she escaped." Solon said. "Not a lot of people escape my wrath."  
  
"But she's gone straight to the castle!" Hugo snapped. "By now, there should be a rescue team being sent to save us!"  
  
Solon chuckled. "No matter. By the time they arrive. All five of you will be dead."  
  
Lucia growled. "How can you still be alive, Jhee?!" She demanded. "You were killed by Luca Blight years ago!"  
  
Solon walked over to the Karayan chief and smirked. "Luckily, I knew a fellow that was good in magic and he gave me brought me back." He said.  
  
Samus narrowed his eyes. He knew why Solon was still alive, but that wasn't his main priority.  
  
Solon continued walking around the group, holding his sword like he was getting ready to strike. He smirked evilly. "Who should I kill first?" He asked aloud. "The chief of Karaya...Her son...The daughter of the Tinto mayor...The man that caused me so much trouble when I had my men kill Kelsey's husband...Or one of the best soldiers in Tinto..."  
  
Solon slowly walked around the group of captives, trying to decide on which one to kill. In the forest, sweat was dripping down Samus' face. He was going to jump out and face Solon. He was just waiting for the good moment. Suddenly, Solon stopped, pointing his sword at the neck of the person he chose.  
  
Lucia.  
  
Samus' eyes sprang open, then narrowed. There was NO WAY he was going to let the chief of Karaya, a woman he knew for years, get killed by the man he despised the most. Samus jumped from his hiding place, knowing what he had to do.  
  
Samus charged into the open, ripping his father's sword from the holster on his back. Samus quickly did the one thing that would take Solon's attention away from Lucia.  
  
"JHEE!!!"  
  
Hearing his name being called, Solon slowly turned his head from Lucia. Standing several feet away from him was a young man dressed in orange and black Karayan leather, with black Karayan pants. His hair was short, whitish hair that was slightly spiked in several places. He held a long, sharp Karayan sword in his hand, and was pointing it at Solon. His face was twisted in anger and hate.  
  
Seeing the young man, Solon raised an eyebrow. "Have we met?" he asked.  
  
Samus seethed. "You don't know me, but BOY do I know you!" Samus said. "Twelve years ago, you killed my mother while I remain in hiding! Seven years before that, you had your men kill my father!" He said  
  
Solon walked away from his captives and towards Samus. "I'm sorry, but I'm still not sure as to who you are." He said.  
  
Samus gave his answer coldly. "I'm the son of the Harmonian named Kelsey!" He said.  
  
Solon's eyes widened. "Kelsey had a son?!" He asked. He suddenly muttered something under his breath. "I should've searched the hut after I killed her."  
  
"Leave them alone!" Samus demanded. He could've sworn he saw Lucia give a very rare smile of happiness, yet was also mixed with a look of disbelief. Samus continued. "Fight me, Jhee!" he said. "I'll defeat you and avenge my parents!"  
  
Solon smirked evilly as he drew his sword. "Very well. I could use a good fight." He said in amusement. "At least tell me your name first."  
  
Samus nodded. "I am Cyra of Karaya, son of Tyron and Kelsey, and your worst nightmare!"  
  
Solon chuckled. "We'll see about that."  
  
Samus and Solon advanced on each other and clashed swords. Solon quickly pulled away and attempted a horizontal strike at Samus legs. Samus saw this coming and leapt over the blade of steel. Samus continued with a downward slash, but Solon stepped aside, leaving Samus open for attack. Solon thrust his foot into Samus' side, sending him flying back several feet before landing roughly on the ground.  
  
Lying on the ground, Samus clutched his side, where Solon had kicked him. He couldn't believe that a simple kick would hurt as much as it did or was even strong enough to send him flying that far. Still, Samus wasn't one to give up, so he leapt to his feet despite the pain in his side and charged at Solon again.  
  
The two enemies clashed swords again. They continued clashing swords several times before breaking away from each other. Samus quickly ran at Solon and leapt into the air. Solon raised his sword to strike Samus in midair, but Samus luckily saw this. Lashing out his own sword, Samus managed to take Solon's sword away from his head, just in time for Samus to land a hard kick to the evil man's face.  
  
Solon staggered back, rubbing his jaw. He chuckled lightly. "Impressive. I should've seen that one coming."  
  
Solon continued by charging at Samus, his cape flowing with every step. He raised his sword in an attempt at a diagonal slash. Samus quickly dodged the attack and lashed out his foot, knocking Solon off his feet. Samus attempted to finish the fight there by pulling his sword up to bring it down on Solon. His opponent saw this and quickly brought his own sword up to block the attack. Solon thrust his foot up, nailing Samus in the stomach, making him stagger back long enough for Solon to stand up. The two quickly clashed swords again several times.  
  
The fight continued for a good several minutes, and Samus was starting to feel a little weaker. Solon was starting to win the fight. After several struggles, Samus and Solon had locked swords again. Sweat dripped down Samus' face as he struggled to keep his sword in his hands.  
  
Solon grinned as he saw his opponent weakening, and Samus knew that he wouldn't be able to continue going on like this. He sighed inwardly and was just about ready to drop his stance and let Solon kill him.  
  
However, something inside Samus was urging him to continue trying. Samus was wondering what it was, but suddenly realized something. He knew what Solon was going to do to the others before Samus showed up, and he suddenly realized that he was going to kill them after killing him.  
  
Suddenly, Samus was filled with regained anger and energy. He wasn't going to let everyone down. Not at a time like this. Feeling ore strength than ever before, Samus pushed on his sword with all his might, pushing Solon back. After regaining his balance, Solon's eyes widened when he saw the power Samus had just used.  
  
Samus charged at his enemy, swinging his sword wildly. Solon managed to block every attack, but only barely. Samus again locked swords, this time purposefully. This time, it was Solon that was trying to keep his grip on his sword's handle. Samus started spinning his sword around, spinning Solon's at the same time. Samus quickly prevailed and managed to make Solon lose grip on the handle of his sword, sending it flying several feet away, clearly out of his reach.  
  
Samus breathed in and out, pointing his sword at Solon's chest. His eyes were narrowed with anger. "Give up?" Samus asked.  
  
Although hesitant, Solon nodded. "I must admit, you are an incredibly skilled warrior, my friend." He said. He paused for a few seconds. "Very well. I will let the others live this time." He backed away from Samus and picked up his sword. "I shall remember you, Cyra of Karaya. We SHALL meet again." With a wave of his hand, Solon vanished into thin air.  
  
Samus continued his breathing for a few seconds. He actually did it. He defeated Solon Jhee, the man responsible for the death of both his parents. He still felt upset that he didn't avenge them, but that would be for another time.  
  
Samus was about to turn around to help the others when he heard several other voices coming from behind.  
  
"Hey! What happened here?" Ace's voice asked.  
  
"Who's that Karayan guy?" Leo's voice continued.  
  
Samus' eyes widened. He was afraid that someone could recognize him as Samus and give away his identity. Deciding to leave Lucia and the others to the rescue party, Samus took off into the forest, where his horse was waiting. Ignoring the calls from several members of the rescue party, Samus got onto the horse and took off.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Samus sat at the desk in his room, in deep thought. He had spent a good amount of time trying to rinse out the hair gel he used to make his hair look spiked. He was tempted to go straight to Anne and confess that he was Cyra, but held himself back. If Solon Jhee found out what Samus held dear, namely Anne, he'd probably use her in some evil way to get to him. That was certainly something Samus didn't want.  
  
Samus was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He turned to the wooden door to his room. "Come in." He said.  
  
The door opened and a tall figure walked into the room. A figure Samus knew all too well: Lucia. She was smirking at him, as if she knew something. Samus' eyes widened slightly, but not enough for Lucia to notice. The Karayan chief walked over to him and stood beside him. She was about to say something when Samus suddenly shushed her.  
  
Samus quickly stood up and silently walked over to the closed door. Opening the door quickly, he saw Kidd and Arthur standing there, ears pressed against nothing but air now that the door was gone. Both boys looked up, saw Samus staring at them and took off. Samus closed the door and walked back into the room.  
  
Still smirking, Lucia walked over to him. "How long has it been, Cyra?" She asked.  
  
Samus looked down at the ground. She knew. "Twelve years, Chief Lucia." He replied.  
  
"Is that where you've been all this time, hiding behind a new identity in Tinto?" She asked.  
  
Samus looked at Lucia. "How'd you know it was me?" He asked.  
  
Lucia snickered. "Reed's missing some of his hair gel." She replied.  
  
Samus looked at the sink in his room. Indeed, the bottle of hair gel he took from Reed's room was still there. Samus sighed. "Yes. It was the last wish of my mother. She wanted me to change my identity so Solon Jhee wouldn't know I was her son."  
  
Lucia nodded. "I understand that, Samus." She said. "But there's one thing that you seemed to forget."  
  
Samus raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Anne." Lucia replied. "Throughout all twelve of those years you've been gone, she's been missing you desperately."  
  
Samus sighed. "I know, chief Lucia. I met her at the Great Hollow." He said.  
  
"Then why didn't you say who you were?"  
  
"Solon Jhee is still alive." Samus replied. "If he finds out that I care for her, he'll use her to get to me. I don't want anything to happen to her."  
  
Lucia was silent, as if realizing what Samus was saying was right. "So you have no plans on telling her?" She asked.  
  
This time is was Samus' turn to be silent. He hadn't really thought of that. What if he never could defeat Solon Jhee. What if he was killed, making Anne live the rest of her life not knowing the truth. No. Samus wouldn't be able to live with that. "I'll tell her when the time is right, chief Lucia. But I swear I WILL tell her."  
  
Lucia sighed. "Very well. I trust you, Samus." She started walking towards the door, but Samus stopped her. She looked at him. "Yes? What is it, Samus?" She asked.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone, chief Lucia. If Arthur found out, no one would hear the end of it, and Solon Jhee would find my location." He said.  
  
Lucia nodded. "Okay. I understand that you don't want to put anyone in danger and I respect that." He said.  
  
After saying her goodbye, Lucia left Samus' room, leaving Samus once again alone.  
  
Samus sighed as he sat back down at his desk. He promised himself that he'd tell Anne who he really was.  
  
But half the problem was trying to figure out how.  
  
END  
  
Author's notes: Well, that's another fic finished! Now that I'm done this, I can start my one-shot Samus/Anne fic. Please read and review! 


End file.
